8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Atomic Robo and the Dogs of War
Atomic Robo Volume 2: Atomic Robo and the Dogs of War is the second volume of the Atomic Robo series. The volume contains five issues, each involving Robo's participation during World War II. The volume introduces Robo's second nemesis, the Nazi Otto Skorzeny. The collected trade paperback edition was released on February 25 , 2009. Issues Issue #1: Operation Husky :Released in August 13, 2008 July 10, 1943. Robo is tasked to take out specially-armored bipedal tanks known as Laufpanzers in Sicily. If these machines are let loose in the invasion, it could change the face of World War II history. As Robo raids the German outpost carrying the machines, he was too late and was captured by Skorzeny. Issue #2: And Then There's The Robots :Released in September 10, 2008 Meeting Otto Skorzeny for the first time, Robo escaped anti-climactically and takes out the Laufpanzers one by one, with the help of a platoon U.S. soldiers. By the end of the day, Robo was tasked of keeping these Laufpanzers out, ordering the platoon sergeant to accompany him in his mission. Issue #3: Going Off Track :Released in October 15, 2008 August 23, 1943. Robo stumbles into The Sparrow in a middle of a covert operation in a Nazi train in Croatia, where they were to assassinate their respective targets. It could have gone better, but because of their quarreling, their targets escaped and they were caught in a trap that could lead to their doom. Issue #4: Nemesis :Released in November 12, 2008 They barely escape, and as the two "work together", they infiltrate and attempt to destroy a secret German fortress, which was developing mutant super-soldiers known as Brutes, led by a scientist who goes by the name of Dr. Vanadis Valkyrie. It turns out that this Dr. Valkyrie is a follower of Helsingard's regime. In an attempt to eliminate Valkyrie and Skorzeny, the escape again, and destroy the fortress, destroying as well all evidence of the project. Issue #5: It's A Lovely Day Tomorrow :Released in December 17, 2008 October 1, 1944. Robo is to lead a strike team towards the island of Bailiwick of Guernsey. Top secret reports tell of a V-5 project that involves an experimental weapon that could destroy all of England. The raid fails, and Robo is taken into captivity as the beating heart of a massive weather cannon. It was short-lived however, as a commando barges in to save the day. The two barely escape as Robo meets Skorzeny a final time during the war and Scottie destroys the facility and the cannon. B-Stories A Bad Case of Crabs :Appears in Atomic Robo and the Dogs of War Issue #1 Robo encounters a giant crab monster off the coast of Clearwater, Florida, 1989. What Happens in Egypt Stays in Egypt :Appears in Atomic Robo and the Dogs of War Issue #2 A continuation of Vol. 1, Issue 4, the team thinks of a way to deal with the giant diaper-wearing monster. Jenkins seems to know the answer, and blows it up with a rocket launcher. Everyone agrees to keep this a secret. Caribbean Cartel Massacre Mass Vigilantism or Gang War? Police Baffled. :Appears in Atomic Robo and the Dogs of War Issue #3 Jenkins takes a vacation off to the Bahamas, out of Robo's orders. He ends up in a scene right out of a James Bond movie as he fights against a powerful drug cartel led by a man named Ramirez, as he is accompanied by an unknown female accomplice. Robo and Goliath :Appears in Atomic Robo and the Dogs of War Issue #4 Robo faces off against a Gundam-like red robot in Seoul, June of 1950. As he fought against the North Koreans and their Communist accomplices, he pondered about his history with his involvement with the U.S. Army and how he's trying to break his ties with them. An Appointment in Madrid :Appears in Atomic Robo and the Dogs of War Issue #5 Robo meets Otto Skorzeny in a cafe in Madrid, 1974. Burdened by old age and cancer, he tells Robo of untold secrets. He does not take it well, and attempts to shoot him with the lightning gun provided by Skorzeny. Robo pauses as he draws back and becomes aware of Skorzeny's cancer. He leaves, as Skorzeny is destined to die alone, in agony. Cover Art File:AtomicRobo2.jpg|Dogs of War #1 File:AR2.2.jpg|Dogs of War #2 File:AR2.3.jpg|Dogs of War #3 File:AR2.4.jpg|Dogs of War #4 File:AR2.5.jpg|Dogs of War #5 Category:Atomic Robo Volumes